The Chromosome Invasion
by Baserdc
Summary: When a strange fog hits Magnolia, Fairy Tail gets into a conflict with this new foe...but will they succeed? This is a Romance-Comedy-Parody fanfic and my weirdest one yet (Credit goes to the Dark Lord Chin Chin), Rated M because of very mature humor and sex. I blame Natsu for his alias being "Salamander". Thanks Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay….this is gonna be the weirdest and probably the best idea I have ever thought of.  
Here's a teaser…**

 _ **Time – Unknown  
Place – Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
Date – Unknown**_

"Nyyyeeesss!" An unknown and enthusiastic, yet uncomfortable voice rocked the guild hall.

"b0ss i habe cancer," Another voice was followed, sending chills down to the spines of the members of the Fairy Tail guild.

"W-What's going on?" Wendy asked as she felt her legs starting to get numb and paralyzed from the strange voices from the fog outside.

"I don't know," Erza responded and readied her sword. "But we're going to have to fight it and find out what's going on."

Footsteps were starting to get closer as the words, "Nyyyeeesss!" and "b0ss" are starting to get closer.

"Whatever it is, I'm all fired up!" Natsu's hand went up in flames with his magic.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray wondered and readied his Ice magic.

"Could it be some kind of alien?" Lucy readied her whip until the voices became as close as the doorstep. "It's here…"

"Nyyyeeesss!"

 **If you really want to know what this is all about, just search the "voices" of this teaser.**

 **May the Dark Lord guide me to victory.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we begin, there will be some 'breaking the 4th wall' parts since you know, this is a comedy relating to one of my favourite Youtubers.  
Now if you wanna know who the 'Youtuber' of this fanfiction is….you'll see in a few chapters.**

 **Apologies for not making a fanfic early, I got busy and a high fever that lasted for a few days, but with my classes (Summer class) finished, I can now focus on my own comfort zone.**

 **Originally, this was supposed to have my OCs and my friend's OCs, but I felt would 'unfunny' for them to be part of the guild. Don't worry, you'll see them soon**

 **Anyway, enjoy the fanfic and let the chromosomes fill you.**

 **P.S – If this goes on the Fairy Tail subreddit, I will love you guys and it'll be much appreciated.**

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
Day 1, unknown date **_**(Forget the date because it will happen at anytime and anywhere and any day regardless of where the fuck it takes place  
** _ **7:34pm**_

"Come on! Salamander!" Gajeel shouted and punched Natsu in the face.

"Is that the best you got, Iron Head!?" Natsu shouted back and punched him in the face as well.

"Oi, you're also forgetting me!" Gray came out of the blue and punched both of the Dragon Slayers.

"You're not part of this!" The Dragon Slayers got back up in a few seconds and gave the Ice wizard a blow to the groin, sending him flying towards Juvia. Yes, he's in his underwear.

"G-Gray-sama!" Juvia mumbled as she felt her cheeks flushing very red.

It was a crazy, crazy night dinner at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Mira and her sister, Lisanna, were doing the dishes, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman were beating the holy hell out of each other in a battle royal with Elfman out of the match, the Master was looking at PlayBoy Magazines (Weekly Magazines, but I'm sure you get it), Erza just eating her cake, Lucy and Levy talking about BOOKS, Wendy hanging out with Romeo **(NO, this is not collaborated with my 'By The Book' fanfic)** , and a whole lot of other stuff going on.

Oh, and Warren, the Telepathy mage of the guild, has been acting weird since this morning.

"Warren, is something wrong?" Max, the Sand wizard, asked and patted his friend's shoulder in concern.

"I-I don't know, s-something—" He was cut off when he felt pain on his head and a voice.

" _Calling all space n***as,"_ The voice said, but it sounded…somewhat weird. It sounded like someone was doing text-to-speech, which is advanced and difficult to master on Telepathy magic, but this seemed unfamiliar. **(There's no modern technology, but there's modern clothing dafuq)**. Out of patience, Warren gritted his teeth.

"Hey, who the fuck is this?" He calmly said, shocking Max and a few guild members that overheard him.

" _N***a please."_

"Just shut the fuck up, I don't know who you are, I don't know where you're calling from, I have a—"

" _You trying to throw hands, bruh?"_

"No, I'm not trying to throw hands or anything, I just wanna know who the fuck this is," Few of the guild members heard Warren swearing, and to admit, they NEVER heard him curse in their entire life and this is one of the rare times he's angry. They all just stared at him, shocked before he began gritting his head in pain. "Darn it!"

"Are you alright, Warren?" Levy approached him.

"Y-Yeah…." He replied.

"You're not looking too good, man, and what was up with that cursing? Never heard those running out of your mouth," Macao said.

"I don't know what's going on, but it's too painful!" Warren clenched his head like he saw something traumatizing that would scar him for life.

"Macao's right," Wakaba joined the conversation. "Why don't you go home and rest?"

"Y-Yeah…..that would be good…." He stood up and walked out of the guild, which caused many eyes to peer to him.

"What's wrong with Warren?" Lucy asked.

"His head has been in pain since this morning," Laki replied.

"I'm going to talk to him tomorrow when he arrives," Max turned his head to his friend, who closed the doors of the guild, leaving him and the rest of the members staring.

"Well, that doesn't stop us from rocking around!" A beaten up Natsu jumped and punched a beaten up Gajeel again to the abdomen.

"Oh yeah!?" The Iron Dragon punched him in the face, sending him flying towards Erza, who was happily eating her strawberry cake. Unfortunately, had it not for him, she wouldn't have been tackled with her cake on the floor.

"Gajeel…."

 _ **Magnolia Town  
7:40pm**_

"I wonder what that voice was earlier," He said to himself, open to his thoughts. "It felt like he had Telepathy magic, but his voice didn't feel like magic nor could I feel his. I'm going to have to investigate this weird sensation tomorrow."

As he was walking home, he felt something fall behind him. He approached the source and down the hallway was just a trash can that fell down with its garbage on the floor. It could've been a rat, but to him, it felt weird. He can feel magic coming from the hallway and it's 2 times stronger than his magic. Although it's a bad idea, he decided to go down there and find the strong magic.

He moved carefully and quietly as he walked through the hallway and saw an opening ahead, but when he was there, it was gone. The magic he was feeling was gone. It could've been a prank from one of the members or it must be his imagination.

"I must be seeing things," He said and turned around. He felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen. In front of him was some kind of man, a weird deranged man or someone with a mental disability, but for some reason, it looked like it was staring at him. He had a black unitard covering his entire body excluding his face and arms which had white skin, white sneakers or rubber shoes to cover his feet, and what seemed to be black ink or a black marker drawn around his eyes that look like eyes. Weird, who would walk around in public like that? "Who are you?"

"Ore wa….o chin-chin daisuki nandayo (I am the dark lord, Chin-Chin)," It said, licking his tongue in and out of his mouth, making Warren very uncomfortable about this since it's speaking an unusual language. He turn around and return to the guild for Levy's help, but with him in a dead end, he can't escape. "Ore wa…..o chin-chin daisuki nandayo (I found out that you know of ET and his warnings)."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Ore wa….o chin-chin daisuki nandayo (You know what I'm talking about)," The Dark Lord, Chin-Chin, replied to the confused wizard as he slowly crawled towards him. "Ore wa…..o chin-chin daisuki nandayo (Now that I know this land, this realm will be mine, and you are my first victim.)."

"What language are you speaking!?" Warren aggressively asked and threw a brick at the unitard man with no effect. Confused and scared, he looked around to find a way to escape the deranged thing.

"Ore wa….o chin-chin daisuki nandayo…... (Now that you are my first victim, I will take you too…..)" Chin-Chin raised his right hand. "Ore wa…o chin-chin daisuki nandayo….(TO THE RATCHET REALM…..)"

"What are you doing!?" He said in fear before the deranged man snapped his fingers, causing a glowing shuriken to impale his chest that didn't do anything. Warren blinked before it glowed even brighter and his entire vision going to black.

"Ore wa…..o chin-chin daisuki nandayo (This world will belong to the Lycra people)," Chin-Chin said as he stared at the smoking floor with a boot that is all left. "Ore wa….o chin-chin daisuki nandayo! (May the invasion of the chromosomes begin!)"

 **Probably the best fanfic I'm going to make in my life with the second being my current Mahouka fanfic.**

 **Now you guys are wondering who is Chin-Chin, well, Chin-Chin is our Dark Lord and Saviour of the universe. He was born in the beginning of the chromosomes and roams around the realms. You will know of the Dark Lord in the future.**

 **Okay, if you really want to know who he is, he's a character of the Filthy Frank universe. He's a dark Lycra god who controls a lot of realms. If you want to know more, just go to the wiki.**

 **Youtube – TVFilthyFrank  
Ore wa o chin-chin daisuki nandayo – "I love penis" in Japanese (Yes, you read it right)**

 **Anyway, a small announcement here, I'm not gonna be able to continue for a while because I'm gonna go on a vacation on Friday until Sunday. Don't worry, I'll try to finish as fast as I can.**

 **Alright, I'll see you guys….in the next chapter! Buh-bye!  
P.S – Markiplier reference**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back from vacation, which means MORE FILTHY FRANK STUFF WOOT.**

 **If I finish this, our Dark Lord and Saviour, Chin-Chin, and our leader, Papa Franku, will be pleased with this project that I made. Come on, you filthy weeaboos, let's go on an adventure!**

 **But really, even though I have a few people, I thank all of you who are following me and my fanfics, it's really appreciated. I'm not going to be an author for a job, I'm doing all of this just for fun and so I can relieve myself from stress and pain.**

 **Also, I am censoring anything that involves racism such as the N-word to prevent violation of the rules against the website, so I have to put these "*" things up just in case.**

 **Anyways, let's get this thing starting in the name of Chin-Chin and Papa Franku!**

 **P.S – There'll be more than just Papa Frank**

 **Oh, and shout out to**

 ** _Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
Day 2  
10:34am_**

"Damn, it's only the morning, yet it's so hot…." Gray groaned as he laid his back on one of the guild tables in his underwear.

"Put some clothes on!" Cana scolded him from across the guild hall to the bar. "Hey, got any word from Warren?"

"I don't know, I went to his house and he wasn't there," Max scratched his head as he sat down beside her and Mira handed him a mug of beer, to which he declined.

"Why not trying looking at the hospital? Erza crossed her arms and leaned at the bar.

"I was about to leave for the hospital," Laki joined the conversation. "This is very unusual for him…."

"From what I can gather, he suffered some kind of headache and after that, he began swearing and talking to someone," Cana took a sip on her mug. "Maybe someone has some kind of advanced Telepathy magic that can cause pain and harm to other Telepathy wizards?"

"I don't know, but if that person is trying to contact us, I'm going to kick his ass!" Natsu butted in, only to get his head struck by Erza with a knockout.

"Laki," She turned her head to Max. "I'll be the one to search for him. He's my partner after all."

"How long do you intend to be out?" Mira asked.

"The whole day until midnight," The nearby guild members that are part of the conversation showed concern on the Sand wizard.

"We can help you," They turned their heads to the voice, it was Macao and Wakaba.

"Are you sure, Dad? I can come," Romeo turned his head to his father.

"No, you little shit, you're staying h—"

 **Just joking, that's not part of the script. Ha, you just got pranked!**

"Are you sure, Dad? I can come."

"No son, you stay here," Macao replied as he took a sip. "I don't know what has been going on with Warren, but we're not going to standby and do nothing."

Wakaba removed his cigarette and let out the smoke from his mouth.

"That's right, we're his comrade after all," He smiled. "What do you say, Max? How about you give you a helping hand?"

Max gave out a huge smile as he scratched his chin.

"Well, I can't deny the offer," He said. "I still owe the both of you for that drinking contest last night."

"Heh, anyway, we're wasting some time here," Macao and Wakaba stood up. "How about we start searching for him?"

"We got all day to find him," Max started walking towards the entrance with the 2 old men behind him. "I'll see all of you tomorrow!"

"Be safe out there!" Mira called out as the doors slammed shut.

"Mira-nee, where are they going?" Lisanna approached her sister.

"They're going after Warren," Her sister responded and grabbed a cup to clean up, but before they were about to speak, a loud thud came from the door. Everyone in the guild turned around to see Jet and Droy panting and panicking.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked them and looked at Jet. She noticed that he was holding something and looked a bit closer. It was a boot.

"Umm….Jet-san, why do you have a boot with you?" Wendy pointed and asked.

"Eh? Why would you panic over some damn boot?" Gajeel berated with Levy and Lily together with him in the table he's sitting at.

"No! This boot….is actually Warren's…." Wendy approached the boot and smelled it. Her expression showed concern and was given the boot to inspect it.

"Where did you find the boot?" Erza kneeled beside the young member to look it at.

"We were looking for Warren this morning and when we got to a hallway, we found that," Droy said as he panted. "When we were there, not only his boot was there, but….there was smoke."

"Smoke?" Gray stood up, still in his underwear. Jet nodded.

"We have to warn Macao and Wakaba," Cana stated as she put her mug down.

"I'll go with you," Lisanna turned her head to the drinking wizard. She nodded and both head off.

 ** _Magnolia Town  
10:40am_**

"Ah crap, I'm out of cigarettes!" Wakaba inspected his packs of cigarettes, only to find it empty. "Can we stop by the store?"

"Without your packs of cigs, you'll be useless," Macao responded. "Come on, let's go."

The 3 men turned and started walking to their right and just in front of them was a store. However, it looked really different than the other stores they went to. It had a glass window and a glass door, which seems unusual since there's no door or window in Fiore that would use that huge amount of glass. When the 3 men approached the store, the whole interior was covered in smoke and saw a sign saying, 'Knock at the door, owner will meet you.'

A bit uncomfortable and a little hesitant, they did it regardless. Max knocked on the door and they waited. A few seconds later, a man in some weird clothing showed up in front of them. He was wearing baggy pants that looked like pajamas since it had squares of various colours of dark red and maroon, a couple of wristbands on each arm, long white socks with some sandals on, a grey shirt with logo that says 'GO GREEN', a pair of eyeglasses, and a green bandana. For his appearance, he has white skin, a beard, and he looks like he's in his late 20s to mid-30s.

"Hey, what up, peeps, you here to buy the fattest vape in the world?" He asked as he vaped his joint with the 3 boys fanning the smoke away from their eyes.

"Are you the shop owner?" Wakaba asked.

"You're damn right, my name is H3H3, you can call me by my name, Ethan Klein," The man responded as he began smoking more with his joint. "You three here for the vapes?"

"No, just me," The old man scratched his head. "I've never seen this store before."

"Must be new to town," Max crossed his arms and looked up into the entire store, which seems to be a one story building. _"Something doesn't feel right about this store…."_

"Hey, since this is your first time to be in the store, how about this?" H3H3 smiled as the trio stared at him. "You give me $2 dollars, and I'll give you 2 packs of vapes with one pack for free."

"Do you sell cigarettes?"

"Hold on a second, Hila!" H3H3 stepped inside the store. "Hila! Do we got some cigarettes?"

"Yeah, we got some on the left side of the store!" A female voice was heard and H3H3 disappeared from the smoke while the 3 patiently waited…..and impatiently fanning the smoke.

"Just how many times did he smoke inside the store!?" Max said as he fanned faster and in just a few seconds, the man arrived with 2 packs of vapes and a pack of cigarettes.

"What do you say, bud? Vape up for $2 dollars?" The trio became confused to what he said.

"$2 dollars? The continent didn't say they would be changing the currency," Macao scratched his head as Wakaba dug on his wallet.

"Doesn't matter, I need these anyway!" He found 4 jewels and gave it to H3H3 and in exchange, got the 3 packs, bringing joy on the old man. "Are you sure those are fun?"

"Well, I don't know what your currency is."

"Oh….well, thanks for the packs!"

"You're welcome, and be ready to vape up. Vape Nation!" The trio walked away and went on their way to the forest ahead while the vaping man gave out a finger sign with his 2 fingers of this right pointing the bottom and the other side pointing the top. A lot like this '\/\'. "Hey Hila, let's show this town the power of Vape Nation."

 ** _Still Magnolia Town  
10:42am_**

"Wakaba! Macao! Max!" Cana shouted as she searched for the missing trio, dodging and shoving people left and right.

Minutes have passed since Cana and Lisanna scanned the town through land and air with no results and no sign of the trio.

"Lisanna! Have you found them yet?" Lisanna flew down in her bird form.

"No, there are so many people, I don't know where are," The young white haired girl responded as she went back to the sky to continue her search. "The hospital is so far…..just how long have they been walking since we left?"

 ** _1 hour later….  
Fairy Tail Guild Hall_**

"Damn it….we…couldn't….find them…." Cana cursed as she carried Lisanna behind her back, who was panting after using up 3/4 of her magic. She opened the doors and the rest of the guild turned their heads to them before they both collapsed. "I wanna drink….."

"I wanna eat….." Lisanna mumbled as footsteps approached them.

"Are you alright? Cana-san? Lisanna-san?" Wendy kneeled and inspected Cana while Elfman focused on Lisanna. "Here let me heal you."

"No…I'm just tired," Mira walked towards them and gave Cana a mug of beer, to which she happily accepted.

"Mira-nee…." The eldest sibling turned her head to her youngest. "I'm hungry…."

"Got it, what do you want for lunch?"

"Anything….." Lisanna smiled before closing her eyes. "Food…."

 ** _Magnolia Town  
11:42pm_**

"I can't believe we didn't find him in the hospital!" Max shouted out as the trio head their way back to the guild.

"He's not even in the park either!" Macao scratched his head in anger. "Damn it! Where the hell is he!?"

"If he was in the hospital, I would be chugging a lot down the drain!" Wakaba joined the complaint with his second joint of vape still in hand. "Hey, how about we split up here and head back home? I'm sure everyone returned to their homes."

"No, we have to see if Romeo is still there," Macao gave a 'no' nod.

"We can't say no to that then," Max turned his head to them, who were behind him. "Come on, let's go to the guild."

The trio began walking again as they walk pass the buildings, all of them closed or lightly dimmed. It would be perfect for a robbery and kidnapping, but thanks to Fairy Tail being around, the entire streets are really empty and you would barely see one or two people walking around the town.

As they were walking, they stopped when they heard strange screaming. Not blood curdling or death screams, but weird screams.

"What kind of screams are those?" Wakaba turned his head to the source as it was getting closer.

"I don't know, let's check it out," Macao responded and they all head their way there. "What kind of shouting is that?"

"Must be a mentally deranged man," Max ran faster than him and got closer by taking a right to the town before taking a left, only to have their eyes in shock and confusion. "First, we met up with a man named Ethan, was it? And he has a store that we never heard of, and that thing is what we see at night!?"

The 'thing' had some sort of strange appearance. It was in fact, a human, but with a strange kind of clothing. It was wearing dog tags or some sort of necklace, a pair of sunglasses, some teenage high school clothing, but only the polo itself, and a pair of pink pajama-ish pants. It was barefooted and its arms exposed and it was holding its own belly. Not only that, its belly looked like it's pregnant….or maybe the 'thing' is just fat.

"What kind of deranged man would walk around like that?" Macao scratched his head as he approached the deranged man, only for it to move left and right and backward.

"Rasengan!" It shouted as it kept moving before it did some kind of stance and its fingers put together with two pointing the sky. The 'thing' began making weird voices and kept on mumbling the words 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu' or something like that. But before they could react, the 'thing' began throwing a huge amount of kunais, katanas, and shurikens at the trio, all of it flying straight towards them.

"Watch out!"

 ** _New York City, USA/Realm 6.2  
1:34pm_**

"Nyeeeeeeeeees!" Salamander Man crawled to Frank's room. "Nyeeeeeeeeeees! (Chin Chin is in the Anime2 Realm.)"

"Salamander Man! What is it?" Frank asked him.

"Nyeeeeeeeees! (Chin-Chin is invading the fucking Animes.)"

"Ah shit, that's not good," Filthy Frank rubbed his chin before approaching his cabinet, which contained a box full of guns, all containing Glock 17 and Smith & Wesson M&P handguns, Remington 870 pump shotguns, and M4A1 assault rifles. "Pink Guy!"

Pink Guy showed up from the bag, making weird sounds.

"We must call everybody! Bring Pookie, HowToBasic, iDubbbz, Max, fuck it, bring everybody here! This is fucking important!"

"MYEAH," Pink Guy stood up and crawled outside of the house.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, you must forgive me for doing this…"

 **What's going to happen next in the next chapter of The Chromosome Invasion? Stay tuned for more!**

 **Now to those who don't know who Pookie is, he's a character of the Filthy Frank universe. As for HowToBasic, MaxMoeFoe, iDubbbzTV, and H3H3, all of them are Youtubers and they have been with Filthy Frank.**

 **This is by far the best thing I'm making in my life, but I'm still trying to improve my writing.**

 **If this fanfic goes on to the Filthy Frank and H3H3 subreddit, all of you are fucking gold for doing so.**

 **Anyway, for a serious note, thank you guys for reading this chapter and I'll be seeing you boys and gals….in the next chapter! Buh-bye!**

 **\/\ VAPE NATION**


	4. Chapter 4

**I swear, it's really fun to make this since this involves one of my favourite Youtubers and Filthy Frank.**

 **I understand about my shit writing, but I'm gonna try to think as the best I can.**

 **Once again, I hope this goes on the Filthy Frank and H3H3Productions subreddit.  
To all the Filthy Frank and H3H3 fans, what do you guys think of this fanfic? Leave your thoughts and reviews on the subreddt or the fanfic here!**

 **Alright, let's continue on our weeaboo adventure with Papa Franku!**

 _ **Magnolia Town  
Day 2 (Still)  
11:45pm**_

"Watch out!" Macao shouted as flying sharp objects (From the last chapter) started flying towards them. All of them dodged the objects, but they began to fly back on random directions. They made strange poses to protect themselves from getting impaled until after the fourth, whereas the sharp objects struck the houses between them. "Who is he!?"

"No, more like, what is he?" Max said as he used his Sand Magic to make a shield.

"He could be a runaway patient from a mental hospital," Wakaba readied his battle stance. "Let's take him down and bring him to a nearby hospital!"

"Mental hospital!? There's none of this here and the closest one is in Hargeon Town!" Macao responded and used his fire magic to counter the continuing flying objects sent by the man shouting 'Rasengan' and random 'Jutsu' words.

"R-Ras-Ra-Rasengan….Rosetta Stone…." The random human mumbled.

"Now!"

"Sand Slash!" Max unleashed his Sand Magic.

"Purple Rain!" Macao threw purple fireballs at the deranged human.

"Smoke Crush!" Wakaba unleashed his strong and powerful vape magic (Thanks to H3H3).

All of them combined in one into a three way Unison Raid flying straight towards the deranged man that was followed by a scream and an explosion.

The smoke filled the street with most of the residents starting to wake up from this sudden blast. The lights were turning on and many people were looking at outside to either see a huge smoke in the town or 3 wizards of Fairy Tail in front of the smoke, wondering what was going on.

"I think…..we killed him…." Max panted as the smoke slowly began to clear up and when he approached the man, he wasn't responding, but his body was absolutely clean. No scratches, no blood, no nothing….just clean. "I don't know what was that….but let's just get the hell out of here before more of these guys show up."

"Yeah," Macao and Wakaba nodded and the trio began to sprint to an empty and quiet street where everyone's asleep.

 _ **They're still in fucking Magnolia Town. That's the fucking anime cliché for fuck sake.  
11:50pm**_

"Okay, I think we're in the clear," Macao panted heavily as he held his chest. "Damn…running at this age is very difficult…."

"I wish there was a magic that would make us age back to the young ages!" Wakaba complained as he panted as well.

"Quit complaining, at least we made it out of that weird thing throwing sharp objects at us," Max crossed his arms and inspected the street, it was empty like the rest and there were no people in sight, perfect for a romantic walk if you ask me. "Hey, this got me wondering….."

"What is it?" Macao asked the Sand wizard.

"Yesterday, Jet and Droy claimed that Warren wasn't around in his house and when he got to the hospital, he wasn't there, but today, we encountered a strange man that was walking around abnormally and threw stuff at us and whispered weird spells," He held his chin with an emotionless face. "Could it be that…..Warren got kidnapped by that thing?"

Macao and Wakaba stared at him then onto each other to gather their thoughts. They turned to Max and were about to speak when suddenly, they heard a strange noise from the alleyway beside them. The trio remained silent until they heard the noise, this time, it was a voice. Again, they remained silent and they heard the sound again. They stayed one last time and it was repeating the same thing from the third. The three of them all gritted their teeth at the sound, but not only that, they can feel magic coming from that direction.

"Could it be that same person from earlier?" Wakaba cracked his knuckles. "If it is, I can't wait to kick his ass!"

"Now you're acting like Natsu!" Macao teased him.

"Shut up! Let's go!" The trio entered the alleyway, but ignored the fact that one of the trash cans were toppled and on the floor. When they got there, there was nothing.

"There's nothing here…." Max kicked a can in frustration. "Damn it!"

"Wait," Wakaba approached the corner and kneeled down. He peered his 'eyes' at the ground and touched it. It was ashes. "These ashes were never here the last time I went hide from a couple of robbers…no…..it can't be…."

"ORE WA O CHIN CHIN DAISUKI NANDAYO," A crow-like voice rang the ears of the trio.

"What was that!?" Macao moved to his battle stance.

"ORE WA….O CHIN CHIN DAISUKI NANDAYO," The voice started getting closer and it was coming from the alleyway.

"Who goes there!?" Max shouted out and the voice revealed itself. It was a man dressed in a black unitard covering its entire body except for his face and hands. The man made several seizure like moves and kept on sticking his tongue out. "What the hell is that!?"

"ORE WA….O CHIN CHIN DAISUKI NANDAYO (Lmao, I'm not a fucking 'that', you fucking ass)," It said.

"That language…..it's something I never heard of before…." Wakaba and the rest stared at it in fear and battle ready. "Whatever it is….it's dangerous."

"Could it be the one that got Warren missing?" Macao wondered as he let out a fireball flying towards the enemy that laid no effect. "Damn it! What the hell is going on here!?"

"We need to warn the others, but this bastard is in the way!" Max gritted his teeth as the man in black crawled around. It turned around and did some kind of squatting stance and fired lasers that are flying straight towards them. "Look out!"

The trio dodged and just behind them were small gaping holes on one of the buildings.

"Just who the hell is this guy!?" The trio turned to the man in the black outfit, who was back to crawling again. "Who the hell are you!?"

"ORE WA…..O CHIN CHIN DAISUKI NANDAYO, OHOWHOW, (You can't understand my language, yet you're asking for my name, lol)," It responded. "Ore wa o chin chin daisuki nandayo (I'll just take you to the Ratchet Realm, you ass)."

The man in black unitard raised his right hand.

"What is he doing!?" Wakaba used his smoke magic to attack the creature.

"I don't know, but don't let him snap his fingers!" Macao turned his head to Max. "Max! Get out of here! Warn the others and tell them what's going on!"

"B-But Macao! I can't let—" Max turned his head when the man in black unitard was close to snapping his fingers. Left with no choice, he immediately turned himself into sand and used full speed to get away from there by climbing the wall. As he got out, he no longer heard the explosions and voices of Macao and Wakaba. "Damn it! I need to get to my house and warn everybody tomorrow morning!"

 _ **Alleyway**_

"Ore wa….o chin chin daisuki nandayo (Shit, I let him get away)," Chin Chin crawled around and looked at the clothes of the white coat of Macao and the brown jacket of Wakaba. "Ore wa o chin chin daisuki nandayo (But that doesn't matter….). ORE WA…..O CHIN CHIN DAISUKI NANDAYO (The Chromosome Invasion is about to begin! Come my minions!"

Chin Chin snapped his fingers and there summoned were his henchmen and minions, including Plastic Pinocchio.

"Ey yo, Chin Chin, we bout to do this shit?" Plastic Pinocchio moved his head around.

"Ore wa o chin chin daisuki nandayo (Yes, you fucking retard)," Chin Chin replied. "Ore wa o chin chin daisuki nandayo (We need to gather the citizens of this world and make them our minions). Ore wa o chin chin daisuki nandayo (But we must attack this town first and then we can focus on the rest.)"

"Aight, let's fucking do this," Plastic Pinocchio turned his head to the other henchmen. "Make a fog cause we gonna be taking everybody secretly and shit."

"Yes sir," The henchmen said in unison and formed a Satanic pentagram ritual **(Note: I'm doing this all in good fun. I hope none of you got offended, even a bit.)** in a group of 5 people.

 _ **New York City, USA/Realm 6.2  
Filthy Frank's apartment  
3:28pm**_

"Alright! Max, iDubbbtz, everyone! Listen up!" Everyone turned their head to Frank. "Pink Guy told me a lot of shit is going on in one of the anime worlds!"

Pink Guy nodded with a grin on his face and played with a bunch of balls.

"NYEEEES (And fucking Chin Chin is in one of them too)," Salamander Man said while rubbing his nipples.

"HAHA! Fuck, ah shit, we have to go to the fucking anime world?" Max asked as he and Pookie dug on the box of weapons.

"NYEEEES (Yes, you fucking homo)," Salamander Man responded and stuck his tongue out.

"Be ready, you fucking weeaboos, we're packing and equipping some shit! We're leaving at 7:30pm! Lemon Head!" Frank shouted out and his friend, Lemon Head, showed up. "Bring many lemons as you can, this is gonna be one fucking ride."

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter, I was busy with making a new Fairy Tail fanfic (Which will be released by this week) and I'm currently updating my Mahouka story, which is 3 out of 8 chapters updated, but I'm working on chapter 4, so I'll take a very long while to do so.**

 **Anyway, I have a question, what weapons do you think that the Filthy Frank team should hold? Here are the members who are going there:**

 **Filthy Frank  
MaxMoeFoe  
iDubbbzTV  
Pink Guy  
Salamander Man  
Pookie  
Safari Man  
Prometheus (He doesn't need a weapon since he has trash cans, but I put him since he's joining)  
Anything4Views  
Lemon Head  
The Shaman  
HowToBasic  
H3H3Productions and his wife (They were in chapter 2, but don't worry, future shit going ahead)  
PewDiePie? MAKE HIM SEE THIS…..or not, but don't worry, we'll see)  
Brock Lee**

 **Filthy Frank team total: 15 (or 16 if I should accept PewDiePie)**

 **To those wondering of Red Dick, he is no longer with us (No, the actor didn't die)**

 **Be noted that this takes place before the "I HATE VEGANS" video. If you didn't watch it, I recommend you watch the Filthy Frank Lore Movie or the video itself.**

 **Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this story and as always, I'll be seeing you….in the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn, sorry for late schedule, my school has returned and I've been hell a lot busy over these past couple of days.**

 **But that doesn't mean the Chin Chin Magnolia arc is gonna cancel yet! We still have a lot to go through!**

 **Now, pack your shit, we're going next level weeaboo vaping shit here.**

 _ **Realm 10000/The Land of the Filthy Animes  
Unknown location  
Unknown time, presumably 9:10am**_

"Shit, where the fuck are we?" MaxMoeFoe looked around his surroundings with the rest of the gang, including PewDiePie.

"I don't know, bro, but I think we're in…." PewDiePie responded and looked around as well. A forest….a deep forest full of bushes and trees…. "A big ass forest….where the hell is CinnamonToastKen….that son of a bitch…."

 **Before criticizing my way of using the Youtubers, I don't watch much of their videos on Youtube, I'm just doing this shit for fun.  
But if you guys are willing to assist me with their personalities, I would happily appreciate it.**

"I don't know, you loud Swedish unbearable faggot cunt," Anything4Views replied as he got up and pulled out a pair of PewDiePie boxing gloves.

"NYEEEES (Frank, where the fuck are we?)," Salamander continued to rub his nipples.

"b0ss gimme de pusi pls (We just entered the realm, shithead)," Pink Guy responded as he pulled out farted out a pack of instant noodles.

"Guys, shut the fuck up," Filthy Frank shouted at them before pulling out a shotgun with Pookie beside him, who's holding a pistol. "We gotta find H3H3 and his wife."

"Eh, Franku! Daisuki nandayo!? (But Frank! How do we know where they are!?)" Safari Man asked him.

"Don't worry, they're making the best vaped up cake in the universe," Frank responded. "iDubbbz, you got the scent?"

iDubbbzTV moved around and sniffed. He turned his head behind the gang and slowly walked 10 steps ahead of them.

"Hey….." He turned his head to them. "That's pretty good!"

"iDubbbz got the smell, bruh, let's do this sh—" Pookie cut his last sentence and felt suspicion coming from where iDubbbzTV is at. "N**ga, the place….look at it."

The entire Filthy Frank crew turned their head to the direction. In front of them was nothing, but a cloudy mist….just a cloudy mist that leads to an unknown direction. The crew felt a chill run down their spine and gulped.

"Oh my god…." The Shaman held his head tight like there's something loud within that is piercing his ears.

"What is it, old friend?" Frank asked him.

"I felt a great disturbance in my powers….as if thousands of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced…" He moved his head up to the Francis of the Filth. "I fear something terrible has happened."

"UGH GAAAAH HUEEEEEEEEEEH GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (We gotta hurry! We don't have much time!)," HowToBasic made random shouting noises as he cocked his weapons, including his very own 'Egginator Assault Rifle'. Oh, and prepared his food and furniture.

"What the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go, you fucking swines," iDubbbzTV responded before they all began running.

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
9:23am**_

"Everyone!" Everyone turned their head to Erza. "I'm afraid I have some bad news…."

"What is it?" Mirajane said as she wiped a beer mug.

"One, with this weird fog going on in the town, we couldn't interact the Master for some reason….even with the lacrimas, we got no avail," The Scarlet haired woman sighed. "And two…..dear god…."

"What's wrong? Is your favourite cake shop gone?" Evergreen yawned as she fanned herself.

"No….." The guild continued to look at the horrified Erza. "The residents of the town are missing…."

They all remained silent in shock as to what she said. Mira dropped her glass, the atmosphere of the guild hall changed, and the Exceeds stopped eating their breakfast fish meal.

"D-Don't tell me….." Elfman stood up in horror.

"Yes…..all 3000 residents in Magnolia Town went missing…and we're the only ones left…." The Beast sat down and stared at the floor. "I'm afraid the fog has something to do with the disappearance of the residents…."

"Where the hell is Max!? Not only that, where's my dad and Wakaba!?" Romeo gritted his teeth. "Damn it!"

"I don't know….I don't wanna risk sending somebody out there," She sat down on one of the chairs.

"W-What if….the three of them disappeared the same way that happened to Warren?" Everyone turned their head to Lucy.

"Whoever did this, I'm gonna kick their ass!" Natsu readied his fire fists with his gritting teeth.

"Aye sir!" Happy used his catchphrase in joy, but stopped when he stared at the outside. "Huh? Did you hear that?"

"Heard what, kitty cat? I can't hear jack shit," Gajeel responded to the blue cat.

"Nyyyeeeeeeeees!" Everyone turned their head to the outside while the Iron Dragon stared in shock.

"W-What the…" Levy stood up and took a step back.

"Nyyyeeeeeeees!" It's getting closer.

"Turn off the lights!" Everyone nodded and turned off the lights.

"Nyyyeeesss!" An unknown and enthusiastic, yet uncomfortable voice rocked the guild hall.

"b0ss i habe cancer," Another voice was followed, sending chills down to the spines of the members of the Fairy Tail guild.

"W-What's going on?" Wendy asked as she felt her legs starting to get numb and paralyzed from the strange voices from the fog outside.

"I don't know," Erza responded and readied her sword. "But we're going to have to fight it and find out what's going on."

Footsteps were starting to get closer as the words, "Nyyyeeesss!" and "b0ss" are starting to get closer.

"Whatever it is, I'm all fired up!" Natsu's hand went up in flames with his magic.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray wondered and readied his Ice magic.

"Could it be some kind of alien?" Lucy readied her whip until the voices became as close as the doorstep. "It's here…"

"Nyyyeeesss!"

 **CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHA!**

 **Hey guys, sorry for late update on my stories, I've been a hell of a lot busy with real life.**

 **So my last question was what would be the weapons for the characters I typed out last chapter. Nevermind about that since I know what I should and should not give them.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and this actually took me a few days to create this and as always, I'll see you boys and gals in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has come…ORE WA O CHIN CHIN DAISUKI NANDAYO**

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
Day 3 (Yes, I forgot to put Day 3 last chapter, but fuck off, mate)  
9:26am**_

"Nyyyyeeeeeeeeessss!" The voice got closer and closer…..

"What the hell is going!?" Cana stood up and readied her cards before getting pulled to the ground.

"Stay down, will you!?" Elfman scolded her.

"Levy, can you tell what those voices are?" Lucy turned her head to Levy, who was beside her as the two of them hid with Gajeel and Natsu.

"Not even I know what those languages are….." Levy replied with a frightened frown.

"Hey, where the fuck are the people in this fucking realm?" A voice came from the outside. It sounded like a man in his early to late 20s with a bad asthma. "Are they fucking hiding because of this stupid fog?"

"Who knows, you fucking Chinese cunt?" Another voice showed up. This time, it sounded like he had a broken accent. "I have to join you because we're fucking friends, you faggot."

"Shut up….what are you, fucking gay?" Another voice showed up and compared to the other two, his sounds clean and perfect. "We just arrived and we don't know where the hell we are. This looks like fucking Europe in the 1900s."

"Oi, iDubbbz, be quiet, you cunt, you'll attract Chin Chin and his men," A broken accent coming from another voice said. "And where the fuck are we in, Frank? This realm looks fucking empty."

"UUUUUUGHHHHH HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AHHHHHHHH (Yeah, this place looks like a great place to stash my food)," A very loud scream came out followed by two others, sending fear and shivers down the spines of everybody, including Natsu, who is one of the bravest members of the guild.

"Would you guys shut the fuck up? This realm is different compared to Naruto and all that shit," The man with the bad asthma voice responded. "According to a lot of anime fans, many say that this is one of the shittiest realms they have ever been to."

"Is this where the hentai is?" Another voice joined them and it sounds a bit broken, but not as broken as the two with the very broken ones though at the same time, it's not clean. "Hello? I want to see some R34 from this realm!"

"Yeah, far out dude….ah shit, DJ Khaled is gonna be pissed when I tell him about this! Hey Hila, you recording this shit?" A clean voice joined them, making the guild get scared to the worst.

"Yeah," A female voice (Finally), which could be Hila, responded to him.

"Franku, i habe cancur (Frank, what about that inn? We could use this to take shelter)," The same voice from last time that said 'i habe cancur' spoke up.

"Watashi wa, rūmusābisu ga arimasu negatte imasu (I hope there's room service)," Another voice joined them and it's very different compared to the others.

"Who the hell are these guys!?" Gray glared at the doors. "I can understand some of their languages, but what the hell are they thinking?"

" _Perhaps these people are after Gray-sama!? I can't let them take him!"_ Juvia demonically glared at the doors, readying her Water Magic.

"Fairy Tail…..oh my god….I see it now….this is what the anime fans have been hating on about….but why? Why of all places, it's this anime realm that Chin Chin is after?" Frank, if they remember, said in a shocked tone.

"Maybe Chin Chin wants the shit animes first before getting the bigger animes like Naruto or some shit," One of the broken English people outside responded.

"Shit, I wonder how will the Gnomestar n****r faggot and Scarce react when we tell them about this," One of the clean speakers said. "I wonder if anybody's inside….."

This sent the chills and shivers drive down the spines of the guild, including making Asuka, the daughter of Bisca and Alzack, to cry. Bisca shushed her daughter and covered her mouth while comforting her, but at the same time, pointing her SMG at the door. To make matters worse…the voice is just at the door and knockings can be heard.

"Oi! Is someone in there? We need help!" The broken English from earlier shouted out as he knocked on the door.

"Max, shut up! You'll wake up the fucking neighbours," The half clean-broken speaker said, scolding the person known as Max.

"Says the fucking person who shouts on the mic for fucking money," Max responded in teasing tone. "You ever heard of PewDiePie, you cunt?"

"Yeah, I'm PewDiePie, the most subscribed Youtuber on Planet Earth, so take that, you fucking Bradberry," The man, finally known as PewDiePie, talked back. "You wanna fucking go?"

"Yeah, I'm down, bitch, let's go," After that, a bunch of slaps broke out from the outside followed by tables and chairs getting toppled over.

"Hey guys, stop fighting, you're gonna attract everybody," One of the clean speakers urged.

"Now is our chance!" Natsu jumped over the table and readied his fist, burning it up. "Iron Fist….of the Fire Dragon!"

"Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" Gray also jumped and charged at the door.

"Iron Club of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel joined in as his arm turned into a club and started flying to the door.

"Man!" Elfman flipped his table and chairs and charged at the door. "Come on, everybody!"

"Wait, what the fuck?" A voice, probably Frank, said in shock as the slaps and toppling of chairs and tables stopped.

"Ah shit….well, time to vape up…."

 **You guys are fucking gay, I can't believe I'm doing this shit…..but I don't regret it….**

 **I swear to god, I hope this doesn't go on the H3H3, PewDiePie, or Filthy Frank subreddit or I'm gonna kill myself (Not literally in a serious manner).**

 **I hope you filthy gays enjoyed this.**

 **Bye.**

 **No seriously, I don't mean the filthy gays, it's just a prank. Go to Pakistan if you can't handle such a joke that'll get you triggered as fuck.**

 **P.S – This took me only a week to complete this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back with doing more filthy shit.**

 **As you may know (or not), Filthy Frank has released a new video on his channel, but seriously, who gives a shit idk don't kill me please.**

 **Let's do this filthy fucking shit.**

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
Day 3 (Still Day 3 because it's a fucking sequel, but who cares mate)  
9:32am**_

"Wait, what the fuck?" The voice coming from the man with the broken asthma said in shock as the slaps and toppling of chairs and tables stopped.

"Ah shit….well, time to vape up…." The clean voice man said before Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman's magic (And fist) struck the door, blowing it up into burning, frozen, or broken pieces of wood. "Holy shit!"

"What the fucking hell!" The broken English, which is Max, shouted as the four members of the guild glared at them.

"Who the hell are you guys!?" Natsu shouted at them.

 _ **P.O.V – Third Person, the Filthy Team**_

"Oh shit, I think they're the—" Max was cut off when he felt his mouth get covered by the man with the broken asthma voice. "Frank, what the fuck."

"We can't tell them that they're anime characters….we have to keep it quiet," Frank whispered to him so quietly, only the two of them didn't hear it.

"Are these guys fucking gay? Three of them have their fucking torsos exposed," iDubbbzTV pointed at the one with pink hair, the other with white hair, and the one who's shirtless with the dark blue-black hair.

"What did you guys say!?" The one with the pink hair pointed at him as his fist began to burn up with fire. "If you try to talk good game, I'll give you a good fi—"

"Oi, Natsu! Be quiet!" The shirtless man said to his friend, who is Natsu. "We don't know who these guys are….and….they look weird…."

"ey b0ss i habe cancur (Lol, says the dumbass that's shirtless)," Pink Guy crawled around like an idiot while Lemon Head shat out lemons from his ass.

"Nyyeeeeeeeeesss! (I hope these guys didn't hear us)," Salamander Man said as he rubbed his nipples while his flute is on his ass.

"So it was that little white piece of crap that's been causing the noise!" The man in the black hair gritted his teeth and glared at it. "What kind of jackasses are you, anyway? And I've never seen such a shitty face around here."

"Bro, give us a second and shut the fuck up," PewDiePie responded, only to cause the man with black hair to get irritated.

"What was that, blonde!?" He clenched his fist.

"Would you guys shut the fuck up first? You don't want the Papa to be angry," Everyone turned their heads to H3H3 with Hila behind him. "I have a question….do you guys understand our language?"

"Yeah….you guys speak a very different language compared to us, yet we understand you for some reason….." The shirtless guy responded. "Except that we can't understand your pink friend, your flute friend, your friend with the lemon , and your—WHY THE HELL IS YOUR FRIEND NAKED!? AND WHY DOES WE HAVE AN EGG AS HIS HEAD!?"

The shirtless guy pointed his finger at HowToBasic, who is wearing his underwear while holding his Egginator.

"UGH GAAAAAAH HUEEEEEEEEEEEH (This is who I am, you fucking scrub)," HowToBasic screamed in an angry tone while pointing at the shirtless man. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH HUEEEEEEEH SIOFHOIWHOHWOIFH (Besides, I know you, you're the one who's always fucking shirtless)."

"What the hell is he saying?" The big guy with the white hair stared at him in shock.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A voice was heard from the back. Everyone turned their head to see a woman with long scarlet hair, a blue skirt, silver armour, and is equipped with a sword in one of her hands. She turned her head to the guy known as Natsu and the three boys before turning her head to the Filthy Crew, making her surprised and her eye twitch. "What the….."

"Holy shit, she's fucking hot, dude," Max whispered to Frank and iDubbbz.

"You fucking cheater, I thought we were married," Frank whispered back to Max.

"Fuck off, mate," The Australian flipped him off.

 **Watch Human Cake to understand, you filthy savages…..**

"So who the hell are you guys? You people don't look like the local folks," The man with the long black hair said to them. "And you guys look like a bunch of clowns goofing off."

"Maybe they could be responsible for the fog here!" Natsu pointed and charged at them before getting stopped by the shirtless man. "Let me go, Gray!"

"We don't know if these guys are responsible for the fog, you idiot!" The man known as Gray replied with an annoyed expression. "Besides, do you think a bunch of weird looking guys like them would cause such this mess?"

"Yeah! If this fog caused the residents to go missing and we couldn't interact with Gramps and these guys showed up, they must be the ones responsible!" Natsu struggled to get out of Gray's hand.

"You expect us fucking perpetrators be walking round town and ask for help, n***a?" Everyone turned their head to the voice that came from the fog that was followed by footsteps. As it got close, it was an African-American with in a black beanie, white tank top, a pair of black pants, white shoes, and 2 broccolis in hand.

"Holy shit….Brock Lee, I didn't expect you to be here," Frank said in surprise. "Where the fuck were you, anyway?"

"Long story," Brock Lee responded.

 _ **Minutes before the Filthy Crew entered the Anime Realms  
Times Square  
8:16pm**_

"Did you know statistically, 1 in 10 people live next door to a pedophile? Not me though; I live next door to a little 10 year old boy with a fat ass, know what I'm saying?" Racist Santa said as both he and Brock Lee walked around in circles with the public watching them.

"N***a, I don't give a shit! COME ON, N***A, let's finish this!" Brock Lee responded before they both charged and their weapons, Santa's stick and Lee's 2 broccolis, clashed, sending green waves of broccolis and broken pieces of wood flying, causing the witnesses to run away from them. "I wanna know where the fuck my friends are!"

"You're black! I don't like black people! I can't tell you!" This caused Lee to lose his shit, but before he could go into full rage, Racist Santa's stick strikes him in the face, sending him flying to a taxi cab, which has Jesse and Jenna from PrankvsPrank inside.

"Oh shit, peeps, we gotta get outta here!" Jesse said to his camera as he, the taxi driver, and his girlfriend bailed out with the camera pointing at the fight.

Brock Lee sat-lied down on the taxi, motionless and blood spilling out of his head.

"Yeah! That's one black guy down! I hate black people!" Racist Santa laughed as he walked away from Lee's 'corpse' and approached a black homeless man before striking his stick to his face. "I don't like black people!"

The man in red continued to laugh as he kept on striking his stick on the face of the helpless man. Even the police officers were too scared to shoot or to arrest him.

"We have a 10-24W in Times Square, but…he's armed….and he managed to destroy that taxi…." One of the police officers radioed as he aimed his handgun on Racist Santa. "Who the hell is this guy!?"

"I don't know, but this guy's motive is obvious…." Another officer responded. "The suspect is armed with a stick. We need an ambulance as well."

"I don't like black people!" Racist Santa began charging at the officers.

"Holy shit!" A third officer shouted before he and his fellow mates pulled the trigger of their handguns, sending bullets flying and loud pops heard in the peaceful street of Big Apple and in just seconds, the streets broke into chaos and screaming. The officers continued firing, but every bullet that hit Racist Santa gave no affect.

"Ya'll are fucked up trying to shoot your own kind!" He said before striking a black police officer in the head.

"We have an officer down!" One of them radioed as they kept on firing on Racist Santa before he turned his head to Brock Lee. He pointed the gun at the 'lifeless' corpse' and approached the body. He squint his little eyes to inspect it, but….there was no blood on the head nor bloodstains on the white tank top….not even a pair of broken sunglasses. "What the he—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brock Lee suddenly shouted, causing a massive IED sized explosion that sent cars and people, including the officer, nearby flying, knocking many to the ground. The officer that flew got up with his gun and aimed at Brock Lee, but unlike his beanie and tank top, it was different.

Instead of his regular appearance, his beanie and tank top suddenly disappeared like there was no trace, leaving him completely shirtless with his 6 pack abs, majestic beard, and short black hair feasting the eyes of the people looking at his black muscles. Brock Lee made one final scream before charging at Racist Santa, punching him in the face.

 _ **Alright, this is starting to turn into some kind of bullshit power-up crap idk  
Later…..**_

"Ya'll are fucked up, but you know, I still don't like black people," Racist Santa said as he walked away from the NYPD, Brock Lee, and bystanders.

"Wait," Santa turned his head to Lee with a smile. "Tell me where Frank is…and I will let you go."

"Go inside that manhole there," Santa pointed at that manhole and Brock approached it. "That one….get inside that manhole and you'll see where Frank is. You know, I'm sure he'll need your help."

"Yeah, whatever, n***a," Brock Lee gave Pink Guy the finger before looking at his equipment. 2 broccolis and his clothing, all prepared and ready for battle or an adventure. He gave himself the weird broccoli pose before jumping down the manhole.

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
Still the same fucking day  
9:46am**_

"That's pretty good," iDubbbz said with a comical face.

"But why? Why did Racist Santa fight you, anyway?" Frank asked him.

"Coincidentally walked to him while walking in Times Square," Brock Lee responded while chilling on the bar.

"What does 'racist' mean, mom?" Everyone turned their head to see a little girl in a cowgirl outfit and the father, wearing a brown coat, and the mother, wearing a red jacket, yellow skirt, and a cowgirl hat, surprisingly turned their head to their daughter.

"A-Asuka! You're too young to learn about it!" The father replied as the three of them stood up and walked away. "Sorry, we'll talk to her first."

"So you basically fought Racist Santa in front of one of Manhattan's most popular streets?" Max joined in the conversation.

"Yup," Brock Lee nodded.

"Excuse me," Everyone turned their head to the source of the voice. It was the same woman with the long red hair and she has her arms crossed. "I'm afraid that we haven't introduced ourselves yet…..since I'm the one talking at this moment, I'm Erza Scarlet."

"Yo, what up, bit—" PewDiePie was interrupted when Pink Guy suddenly jumped on him and covered his mouth.

"Huaahaoaehoiaioegohiae (You can't say that, she looks serious!)" Pink Guy said.

"Is something wrong?" The girl known as Erza asked.

"Nothing, he's just being a dick, that's all," Max replied to Erza, who gave out a confused look on her face. "I'm Max, by the way."

"iDubbbz….." iDubbbz said.

"Name's PewDiePie," PewDiePie removed Pink Guy's hand.

"Broc—"

"I know your name, already," Erza cut Brock Lee off.

"The name's Pookie," Pookie said as he smoked some cigarettes.

"What you seek….aside from these beautiful muscles?" The Shaman asked as he flexed his genuine muscles and abs.

"That cunt is the Shaman," Anything4Views responded, making Shaman give him a glare.

"Shut up, you Fat Cunt!" Max shoved Anything4Views to the ground and began kicking him and so did iDubbbzTV. "This is Anything4Views, but we call him Fat Cunt."

"The name is H3H3Productions, but you can call me H3 or Ethan," H3H3 said as he snapped his fingers, bringing out 10 boxes of Papa John's Pizzas and at the same time, loading his vaporizer gun. "That there is my wife, Hila."

"Hello," Hila gave out a wave at the people in the hall.

"I'm the one in charge of these assholes," Everyone turned their head to no other than the man himself, Filthy Frank. "The name is Filthy Frank, or you can call me….the Francis of the Filth…..or just call me Frank, whatever's fine."

"Weird names...what kind of mother names you people like that?" Natsu asked them. "And who are those weird people running amok?"

"Oh, those are my friends," Frank replied. "That's Pink Guy."

"ey b0ss (What's up, lol)," Pink Guy gave a wave.

"That's Salamander Man."

"Nyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! (What's up, n***as)" Salamander Man rubbed his nipples while holding his flute.

"That's Prometheus," Prometheus threw a trash can at Pink Guy, who gave out a scream. "That's Safari Man."

"Shinseina tawagoto wa, sore wa koko de kusatta nioi ga shimasu (Holy shit, it smells rancid in here)," Safari Man walked around while using his hand like a fan.

"That's Lemon Head."

"I'm a lemon!" Lemon Head shouted as he shat out another lemon.

"And that's HowToBasic."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (Hello)," HowToBasic shouted as he broke an empty bottle on the counter. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Sorry)"

 _ **P.O.V – Third Person, the Fairy Tail Guild  
Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
9:53am**_

"Who…."

"The….

"Hell….."

"Are…."

"These…."

"People…." In order, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Laxus, and Cana mumbled to themselves as they, and the guild, stare at them in confusion, including at HowToBasic, who just smashed an empty bottle on the bar.

"What about you guys?" Filthy Frank asked them.

"The name is Natsu," Natsu replied with confidence. "This is my partner, Happy."

"Aye, sir!" Happy gave out his usual catchphrase.

"The name's Gray," Gray gave out a badass pose before munching on his breakfast.

"My name is Lucy….n-nice to meet you?" Unusual, Lucy gave out a nervous introduction.

"M-My name is Wendy….." Wendy shyly joined. "And this is my partner, Carla."

"Seeing these people creep me out…." Carla mumbled to herself.

"My name is Juvia," Juvia gave out a bow. "Nice to meet you people."

"The name's Gajeel…." He simply said and continued eating his irons.

"Levy," She said as she continued writing down.

 _ **Later….**_

"And I'm Lisanna, I hope we can get along," Lisanna said as she gave out a wink.

"That's a shit ton of people," Max blinked his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with your friends? They look like they came out of a mental asylum," Natsu bluntly asked, only to receive a smack to the face by Gray. "Hey!"

"That's a very offensive thing to ask, fire breather!" Gray glared and responded.

"Says the jackass who's shirtless when they have a woman in the team!"

"What was that!?" Immediately, the pair began fighting, pulling each other's skins off before a loud rumble rocked the entire guild hall. Everyone turned their head to face PewDiePie.

"Ah shit, that's my fucking stomach," PewDiePie said as he was holding his stomach. "Yo, Ethan, how many pizzas are left?"

"I didn't start eating, but there's many for all of us," H3H3 replied while vaping followed by a finger snap, which summoned 5 more boxes of Papa John's Pizzas. "Papa bless, everybody."

"I just had breakfast…..but seeing this just makes my breakfast a whole lot better….." Gajeel said to himself.

"Help!" Everyone paused and turned their head to the outside to the source of the scream which was followed with gunshots. "Help me!"

Cana ran towards the repaired guild hall door that Laki, the Wood-Make wizard, made. Outside was a girl in her teen years with short dark blue-white hair and black eyes while wearing a black shirt, a ripped black skirt with some parts of her black underwear exposed, and a pair of rubber shoes while armed with some kind of weapon.

"I got this!" Laki said and lowered the wood on the door with her magic. The girl got inside and Laki put the wood to what it was earlier, sealing the guild hall's broken door shut. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah….thanks…." The girl panted and heavily breathed for air like she ran a half a mile run around the town. "Are…you….guys…..Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah," Erza nodded and approached her. "Is there something wrong? And who are you?"

"First….I have some good news, some bad news, and some even worse news…what would you like to hear first?" She asked her.

"The good news…."

"The good news is that my friends and I found your friend, Max, in the Magnolia forests, and he's still alive," This brought the sigh of relief of many people.

"But I'm here, you fucking slut," Everyone turned their head to MaxMoeFoe with a glare before he gets jumped on by Anything4Views.

"What happened to him?" Lucy joined the conversation.

"Well, that's the bad news….do you want to know that now, or?"

"Why does that matter? Just tell us," Erza demanded.

"Okay, well, the bad news is that he has second-degree burns and over 20 cuts around his body," The girl sat down on the hall's railing.

"Why didn't you tell us that immediately?" Levy blended in.

"Well, you people were asking for the good news first, not the bad news." She calmly responded to everybody.

"Saying he's still alive, without even knowing, isn't good news," Bickslow replied to her as he loitered a bit close to her.

"You haven't even heard the worse news yet," She tried to hold her laughter.

"How could it be worse?" Mirajane tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, the even worse news is that the truth is different about the good news, which means I lied...a bit…."

"Huh?" Everyone asked her.

"He's in a coma," This caused everybody in the guild hall to remain silent, but as for Romeo, he approached her with a glare.

"What about my dad!? And Wakaba!?" He asked her.

"We only found your friend," She replied. "I'm afraid, but I haven't found your father nor your other friend."

"Damn it!" The young boy punched the floor. "Dad! Where the hell are you!?"

"Wait….since you're here and you told us where Max is….where is he?" Gray approached the young girl.

"That's the worst part of the news…." She turned her head to the outside. "In order to get to him in person, you'll have to be agile and very fast to escape the fog in the town. My friends and I are currently residing in a cabin in the forest that'll take us an hour. I recommend using your magic, but….you really don't wanna know what the hell I encountered out there…."

"Before that, who the hell are you?" Natsu asked her.

"Kazumi Lannister," The girl known as Kazumi Lannister replied and stood up with her firearm in hand.

"What the fuck is Tyrone's cousin doing here?" Frank gave out a laugh among the Filthy Crew, giving everybody a stink eye or confusion.

"Who the hell are these people?" Kazumi asked.

 **That wraps it up for this chapter! More are thou yet to come, my friends!**

 **If you guys don't know the 'good news, bad news, and worse news' is actually a reference to Ryan Higa's video of "How To Break Bad News!".**

 **Shoutout to H3H3Productions, PewDiePie, the Filthy Quadrangle of Youtube (HowToBasic, Filthy Frank, MaxMoeFoe, and iDubbbzTV), and every single fucking filthy ass Youtuber in this story.**

 **Hope you weebs enjoyed reading this.**

 **Bye.**

 **P.S – If there is a post on any of the Youtubers I mentioned on their subreddits or if there are FanFiction readings, tell me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we begin, I would like to sincerely apologize for making a new chapter so late, I've been incredibly busy what I have been doing here and it's chewing up a majority of my time.**

 **Being a current student, I have little to no time and my schedule is bad and horrible.**

 **Anyway, let's begin the chapter and get right into the news.**

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
Day-fucking-3  
10:03am**_

Minutes, minutes, if not, hours have passed since the fog broke out in Magnolia Town that have led to huge and unknown disappearance of majority of the population. Those who are still part of the remaining survivors in Magnolia Town are hiding in their homes or trying to find a way out, some meeting their demise while others able to escape to the outside world and warn the government. Unfortunately for those who didn't, they have either mysteriously disappeared, went missing, or worse, were killed by the fog itself.

Not only that, it also has been 30 minutes since Fairy Tail, the possibly only survivors left in the town, have met up with the Filthy Frank Crew, including a few popular Youtubers such as H3H3 and PewDiePie, until they met up with Kazumi Lannister, a courier sent from God (or Mavis) that survived the outside to tell them an important message.

8 minutes passed too after Kazumi arrived, but since the Filthy Frank crew have been balling their dicks and eyes out for minutes, she couldn't explain further since their stupidity is disrupting her.

"Are you people going to shut up and let her explain?" Erza shouted at them, which got the attention of the Filthy crew.

"You don't know what shit we have been through in our world," MaxMoeFoe responded to her and proceeded to do loud coughs.

"Then why don't you cheesecakes shut up first and laugh at the old hag's name after?" Gajeel glared at them as he continued eating his meal of clean iron nails. Fortunately enough, this caught the attention of the Filthy Frank Crew, which shut them all up.

"Can't say no to that shit, dude," H3H3 turned his head to the crew and the waiting Kazumi on one of the chairs. He then turned his head to her. "Where are your friends, anyway?"

"I told you, they're outside Magnolia Town and trust me, there's a lot of shit going on there," Kazumi turned her eyes to the outside.

"NYEEEEEEEEEES (Like, how many shit going on there?)," Salamander Man asked her as he crawled around the guild hall.

"Alright, fine, I'll fucking explain it to you," Kazumi groaned irritatingly. "Outside are a bunch of weird human beings…..they wear…some kind of weird ass suits with or without masks."

Everyone tilted their heads as the girl with blue-white hair scanned her eyes around the guild hall.

"People wearing weird suits? What do you mean by that?" Gray asked her until the girl pointed her finger at Pink Guy, which made everybody turn their heads to him.

"There! They were wearing the same suit as he is, but they were wearing black, silver, or grey suits," Pink Guy turned his head to Frank.

"b0ss ghaseioghsriohgserom, Franku (Don't make her kill me, Frank!)!" He begged as he did sexual positions around the whole crew.

"Wait, since they were wearing what Pink Guy is wearing, do one of them have black stuff on their face?" Frank asked her, and she nodded with a no.

"No…..but for some reason, I kept on hearing the words 'Ore wa o chin chin daisuki nandayo' over and over as I kept on running," The entire Filthy Frank crew paused and remained silent, giving the most uncomfortable stare they can give at her while the Fairy Tail guild were turning their heads at each other in confusion. "What?"

"Ah shit…..so Chin-Chin's here…." Filthy Frank fixed his pair of eyeglasses **(This is the real Frank, by the way)** and turned his head to Pink Guy.

"Just who is this 'Chin-Chin'? You and your friends seem to know about it," Natsu laid back while Happy continued eating his fish.

 ***Hunger by Hans Zimmer starts playing***

"Chin-Chin…..the Dark Lord….." Frank turned his head down, experiencing sudden PTSD flashbacks that recapped his life as a believer of the Dark Lord. "The Dark Lord, Chin-Chin, is one of the known gods in this realm that we live in. He controls chromosomes and annually, we have to sacrifice what we have and love to please him or he will destroy the world. I don't know what his intentions are here in this realm, but I am certain that he wants to destroy your world."

 ***Hunger by Hans Zimmer ends here***

The entire guild remained silent, all eyes on the Francis of the Filth with shock, fear, and anger while the Filthy Crew also had their eyes on him, but remained silent about their emotionless emotions.

"And we need to stop Chin-Chin in this realm, dude, or he's going to take this realm and you'll be his slaves for the rest of your lives," H3H3 took a bite of his Papa John's pizza. "Trust me, we've been through a lot in our world and every realm, including this one, are all under the threat of Chin-Chin."

"You should be thankful that you got a bunch of faggot looking cunts," MaxMoeFoe said, turning his head to Anything4Views.

"Yeah, all of you are fucking cunts," Anything4Views joined in before getting shoved by iDubbbzTV and getting pounced by him and Max.

"Shut up, fat cunt!" Max shouted as he and his buddy kicked the living shit out of the fat cunt. "You always have to fuck this up, don't you?"

"I didn't do anything, you lazy faggot,"Anything4Views replied while getting his ass kicked.

"RAHHHHHH HUEHFIUGHEEEEEEEEEEE GAHHHHHHHHHH (We need to stop Chin-Chin before he takes this realm lol)," HowToBasic shouted, screeching the ears of the guild.

"What's up with your shouting? I can't understand a damn word you're saying!" Gajeel glared at the Egghead, who shat out a Mac laptop from his ass and threw watermelons at it, dirtying the perfectly cleaned wooden floor. "Jeez, this jackass of an egghead looks like he came out from a mental asylum."

"Anyway….." Everyone stopped and turned to an annoyed Kazumi, who drank her second mug of beer and ate her second can of raviolis, which Frank shat out of his ass for no fucking reason. "I'm gonna some of you weirdos and a capable team of you fairies."

"In this chapter, the guild and the Filthy Frank crew talk to one another to decide who of their own members would join Kazumi's small squad of capable and powerful people, but can they pull it off?" Kazumi turned to her right to see a black man in a suit and raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked with a weird expression.

"I'm Filthy Frank's narrator, Brendaniel," The narrator responded with his usual voice. Frank handed him a plate of sausages and he began eating like a wild animal chewing on its prey, finishing it in just a few seconds. "Anyway, I shouldn't be here, but we will meet again."

Immediately, he snapped his fingers and disappeared with smoke coming from below that covered his presence, leaving him nowhere to be found or seen. Kazumi shrugged it off and turned her head back to the people inside.

"Alright, we have decided," She turned to Frank. "iDubbbz, Max, Pookie, and I will come with you."

"If there's a friend in trouble, we're there to help them!" Natsu clenched his fists with a teeth gritting smirk. "You ready, guys?"

"Yeah!" Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Happy, and Carla nodded with smiles and grins.

"You don't want your friend waiting do you?" Kazumi smiled and pulled out a 3D map (Like those VR sets or some shit). "Before we begin, this is the outline of the entire city and its borders."

Everyone paid attention to the map and there were blue blinking spots on the left of the map with 4 other blue blinking spots on the very eastern side of the map, which is where the forests and mountains are. However, there were some red blinking spots all over the city.

"So that's where they are," Elfman said with his arms crossed.

"That's the whole city….as you can see on the left and right side, there are blue blinking circles on each side, which designates us and my friends uphill," Kazumi pointed at the blue circles. "The red ones, however, are the….things…..that we have to avoid. Jesus….that's a fuckton…."

"b0ss? (Jesus, how many minions did Chin-Chin summon?)" Pink Guy rolled around, playing with the pool balls and licking his tongue out.

"Nyyeeeeeeeeesssss! (That's a fucking shit ton of minions!)" Salamander Man stick his tongue out, licking the chairs that sent awkwardness and cringe among the people inside.

"So how are we gonna get past them if they're all over, dude?" H3H3 took a bite on the last of the Papa John's pizza.

"You have two choices, fight them and become like the locals or hide from them and rescue your friend."

"Huh? I want to kick their asses for taking Macao, Wakaba, and Warren! They deserve a good ass-whoopin!" Natsu shouted before he got a punch from Erza to the back of his head.

"Rescuing Max is a lot more important than attacking a bunch of people we don't know!" Erza protested with her death glare, which scared Natsu and Gray. "Kazumi's right, we don't know who these people are! If the strength of what Frank said is true, we're going to need the strength of the other guilds."

"But with Warren-san gone, it's going to take days for us to go to each guild at once," Wendy turned to Erza with concern. "With what Kazumi-san said, he might've been abducted by them. Maybe even Macao-san and Wakaba-san."

"It could be, sweetie," Kazumi replied with her gun held by her two, sharp hands. "You four weirdos will be at the middle while you fairies will be at the far back."

"Huh? Why do we get to stay in the back?" Natsu glared at her with an unpleased look.

"If we did stay in the middle or the front, our back is the most vulnerable, dumbass," Gray replied with his hands behind his back before getting headbutted by his rival, leading to them headbutting each other. "You want a go, flame brain!?"

"I like to see you try, Ice Bitch!" Just after Natsu said that, the two hot and cold blooded rivals felt their hair get forcefully pulled before having their heads smacked to one another. They turned their eyes, and a very unmoody Erza was in front of them.

"If the both of you are going to argue during the walk, I might as well leave the both of you!" She coldly threatened with her dark glare, making the both of them convinced enough to stop fighting.

"W-We're sorry…." They both said while Kazumi rolled her eyes and approached the door.

"Hey, get ready, and just to let you guys know…" Everyone turned their head to her. "As soon as I open this door, all of us gotta start running because these fuckers were everywhere."

"That sounds like some crazy Silent Hill shit," MaxMoeFoe grinned at his buddies.

"ey yo cmon we gotta start this n**ga," Pookie demanded in a druggy way.

"If you say so," With that said, Kazumi opened the doors and began running with the Fairy team (Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Carla) and the Filthy team (Frank, Max, iDubbbz, and Pookie) behind her, joining the sprint. "If I didn't arrive first, that means I got lagged behind, and wait for 10 minutes. If I have been gone for 10 minutes, forget about me and head back to the guild. Got it?"

"Yeah!" The Fairy team nodded.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Frank said pessimistically.

"ORE WA O CHIN-CHIN DAISUKI NANDAYO."

 **Jesus, it's been a really long time since I made another chapter and I am so sorry I haven't made one yet!**

 **Sorry that I took this long, I have been literally very busy here in the real world and my time schedule and time management has been so screwed up. I also got completely lazy to write another chapter and whenever I try to start writing, I forget about it and go on with my stuff.**

 **In case you're wondering, this is the 8th chapter of the Chromosome Invasion. I hope you guys enjoyed this and hopefully at one point, I'll make a chapter with over 5000 words as this story will be a 15 to 20 chapter long story.**

 **Big update here, I'm going to make my very first GATE Jietai fanfic! It will involve a fiction that my friend and I have been around in and shit, but not at this time. Maybe when I finish this chapter, I don't know. Lol.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter and again, I'm sorry for taking long as my time is being chewed for absurd and useless reasons, but I still hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you guys…on the next chapter!**

 **Bye.**


	9. Update

**Hey guys, this is Baserdc here, and I have a huge announcement to make.**

 **Sadly, this revolves around my time with the stories I've made in this website.**

 **1 – As you may know, I do Rated M fanfics, which I find fun and creepy at the same time. However, because I have been writing so many, something has been forcing or dragging me back to go back to what I want to do instead of doing something I don't want to do.**

 **2 – I'm busy and I don't have time with writing fanfics. Yes, this has been excused many times, but this is a legit reason why. Since I'm rushing and studying as fast and hard as I can with my school (Along with some video gaming), I've lost interest to making fanfics.**

 **3 – Possible doomsday. It sounds stupid, but with the US Elections having already decided and Trump declared as our next president, I'm watching as many anime as I can (Go to my profile in MyAnimeList, you'll be surprised by the amount of animes I plan to watch).**

 **4 – Laziness. Another excuse, but I'm just that lazy to do something.**

 **5 – It's kind of pressuring. It takes me 3 to 5 months or more to finish one fanfic even if it's only +3000 words long and my time gets chewed up on internet stuff.**

 **6 – Grammar and language skills. Yes, I've seen many cases and I'm trying to improve myself. I don't live in the US nor am I American though I'm an English speaker, but just because I'm an English speaker doesn't mean you think I'm that good.**

 **So in this conclusion, "The Chromosome Invasion" and "Mahouka: The Markswoman" will both be put into hiatus and its status will be set to completed (Which means on hiatus or cancelled).**

 **On the bright side, I have a new fanfic called "Assassination Classroom: The American". This fanfic is what I've been focusing too for a while, but sooner or later, I won't have the time for it.**

 **Anyway, I hope this clears up to the hyped up people, but I am very sorry. I will hopefully continue on making fanfics when Christmas Break happens (and Summer Vacation). Now, as always, I'll be seeing you guys soon.**

 **This is Baserdc, signing off and be seeing you guys in the next fanfic/chapter.**


End file.
